falloutuwfandomcom-20200214-history
Winters Enclave
Winters Enclave, also known as the Washington-British Columbia Branch, is a branch of the enigmatic organisation known as The Enclave, and the last known major branch still operating on the West Coast of America. Following the loss of communication from the Capital Wasteland, this branch has reverted to a purely military control, under the commander of General Norman Becker. It is currently operating out of the Seattle Expanse. History In the 2230s, after over 160 years of waiting, the Enclave began to make their first moves in their efforts to reclaim Mainland America. Using captured miners of Redding, they began to excavate the Mariposa Military base to acquire samples of the Forced Evolutionary Virus, of FEV, which had been used by The Master in his plans to turn of all humanity into Super Mutants. After acquiring enough samples, The Enclave retreated back to their offshore Oil Rig base, but not before sealing a second generation of Super Mutants inside the base. In the 2240s, they accosted with the remaining inhabitants of Vault 13 as well as the inhabitants of Arroyo to use in their experiments with a modified strain of the FEV, which killed instead of causing mutations. However the base was destroyed following the infiltration by The Chosen One and their companions. Subsequent to this, a combined force of NCR and the Brotherhood of Steel attacked and captured the Navarro Base, forcing many Enclave Soldiers to head either East, to join with their Chicago branch, North, to join the Washington-British Columbia Branch, or into hiding amongst the NCR populace. Those that headed east, under the command of Colonel Autumn, soon found themselves fighting over Project Purity with Lyons Brotherhood of Steel. They were defeated once more, and following a harrowing campaign undertaken by the Brotherhood were utterly broken on the East Coast, with only a few remote outposts still operating. Colonel Davis Reforms The Washington-British Collumbia branch, being one of the last major Enclave forces left, was led by a Colonel Adrien Davis. Unlike many of his peers, he refused to follow "President" John Henry Eden's command to send all available Enclave Personnel to the Capital Wasteland. However, despite his sincere attempts, over half his forces, and several of the recent arrivals from further south, headed Eastwards. Understanding just how short-handed he now was, the Colonel began a series of reforms to ensure the Enclave's, and in his mind America's, continued survival. Firstly, he abandoned all project related to the Final Solution Plan. Whether this was from genuine compassion or simply pragmatism was left unclear. Secondly, he abandoned the idea of genetic purity within The Enclave. He knew the truth of the Vault Experiments and knew that even if he incorporated a full control vault and its population, he'd still come up short of the manpower needed to oppose the growing Wasteland powers. Thus, to the horror of all those who had left for the capital wasteland, he reached out several wasteland communities and recruited them, garnering what support he could. With these two key reforms, Davis may have single-handedly saved The Enclave of the West Coast, and perhaps all of America. Colonel Davis passed away in 2275, passing command to his aide-de-camp, then Lieutenant Norman Becker. Becker's Command Norman Becker, now commander of what had become known as the Winters Enclave, promoted himself to the rank of General. He had been close to his predecessor, and held his teachings close. He expanded Enclave Operations to now include scouting missions into the Seattle Expanse. He noted the movements of various Wasteland Organisations within the Expanse, notably the protection provided by the Pro-Anarchist Inner Circle and the growing faith and neighbourly comradery preached by the Disciples of Tom. After re-establishing communications with other Enclave Branches, Becker learned of the NCR-Brotherhood and NCR-Legion Wars, the outcome of the First Battle of Hoover Dam as well as the fall of the Enclave on the East Coast. Believing himself now in command as the last great bastion of True America west of the Mississippi, Becker vowed that he would annex the Seattle Expanse, securing a true foothold for the reclamation of America, or die trying. Organisation Winters Enclave is a para-military organisation, acting as the continuation of government for America. Following the defeat of the Enclave at Navarro, and the loss of its offshore base, as well as the depleting of its ranks at the request of President John Henry Eden, Winters Enclave was left dangerously short-handed, unable to fully deploy its Power Armour resources or use its excess arms or fully maintain its Vertibird fleet. In a move to counter this, Colonel Davis had instituted a recruitment drive to incorporate Wastelanders into the Enclaves ranks. After effective defensive actions against both Raiders and Super Mutants, as well as the opening of Vault 31, helped regain much of the military strength that had been lost. Ultimately, Winters Enclave is solely at the command of General Becker, being largely built around its military branch. A Civilian Science branch exists to research methods to improve on The Enclaves already impressive technology, resulting in the creation of MKIII X-01 Power Armour, the signature suit employed by Winters Enclave as opposed to Edens X-02 and Hellfire lines, and more efficient Vertibird Engines. Finally is the civic branch, which is still understaffed and often neglected due to both Davis and Becker's disdain for their previous presidents, who they felt led The Enclave, and perhaps America herself, to ruin due to their pursuit of the Final Solution. Enclave Radio Despite the general disdain for John Henry Eden, General Becker has also created his own radio station, also dubbed Enclave Radio. The station is hosted by Kyle Danford, an ensign who was assigned to the radio due to his friendly demeanour and "entertaining" voice. The Radio station is used to spread Pro-Enclave propaganda, highlighting their success against Raiders, Feral Ghouls and Super Muntants, as well as "Public Service Announcements" warning of various dangers or keeping wastelanders up to date on Enclave successes in order to garner greater support from Wasteland communities. Equipment The Enclave is one of the most technologically advanced groups operating in Post-War America. While the Brotherhood of Steel has the technology to repair, salvage and maintain Power Armour, The Enclave has the means by which to create entirely new suits. They also can produce and maintain Vertibirds, enabling them to operate in a wider area compared to Super Mutants, Tribals or most Raider Organisations. Winters Enclave has rejected the newer X-02 and Hellfire lines of Power Armour, instead choosing to focus on refining the familiar X-01 line, currently employing the refined MKIII as their mainstay suit of Power Armour. While the Enclave prefers to grants its troops power armour many who either lack the training to use Power Armour, or are too low ranked to be trusted with such a commodity, are instead given new Combat Armour, which is still leagues ahead of that of the NCR in terms of sheer protections. The Enclave utilises newer, more powerful, Laser weapons as well as their fearsome cousins, Plasma Weapons. With their development capabilities, Winters Enclave has standardised the use of Energy Weapons amongst its military, making it leagues more effective on a shot-for-shot basis compared Wastelander groups. Relations NCR During the 2230s-2240s, The Enclave forces under the command of President Dick Richardson attempted to employ a Final Solution plan that would have spelled certain death for everyone who was not either a Pure Vault Dweller or a member of The Enclave. However, following the loss of their Offshore Oil Rig, The Enclave came into direct confrontation with a united force of NCR and Brotherhood of Steel at their Navarro Base. Despite killing many of their attackers, The Enclave was overcome and sent fleeing. Many would eventually find their way to the Capital Wasteland while others went into hiding. The Memory of the Final Solution and the horrific losses suffered at the hands of Enclave Troopers has left friendly relations between all Enclave branches and NCR an impossibility. The Inner Circle Due to the Inner Circles idealised version of the Seattle Expanse being almost a direct opposite of that sought by Winters Enclave, as well as The Enclaves origin as the continuation of Pre-War US Government, peaceful relations between these two factions is impossible, and the two actively try to destroy the other. Brotherhood of Steel Despite a (very) strained history, Winters Enclave has come to recognize the value of attempting to re-integrate the Brotherhood of Steel back into its ranks. And with the arrival of the NCR into the Seattle Expanse, where a holdout of the battered West Coast Brotherhood still remains, the possibility that Winters Enclave may reach out peacefully to this lone holdout remains likely. Disciples of Tom The Enclave was fully aware of the experiments of Vault 59. While Davis and Becker were horrified that the experiment was even undertaken, the value of the Disciples is still not to be underestimated. Thus, General Becker and Winters Enclave would prefer to incorporate the Disciples into is citizenry if possible. Wilds Dogs Winter's Enclave recognizes the Wild Dogs as a Major Threat to the populace of the Seattle Expanse. As such, the extermination of this recurring menace is a priority for Winters Enclave. Category:Faction